Ich liebe dich
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Se eu descanscase para sempre você continuaria me amando? Sasuke... Eu te odeio. Sasuke x Sakura


**Ich liebe dich**

Amo-te

**Tema: Compaixão**

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, apesar de tudo não me aguento, e então? Alguem ira me condenar por isso? Õo**

**Review: Se eu descanscase para sempre você continuaria me amando? Sasuke... Eu te odeio. **

**Deathfic.**

**By Hikari Omura and Tsuque Higurashi**

Compaixão. Piedade, solidariedade para com a dor alheira, devoção. _Je lui donne un sourire amer que je ressens la douleur de mourir perfore entre vos mains. _Não quero que mais ninguem me toque, não quero você longe de mim. Aproveite-se de meu corpo nefasto. De meu corpo morto pelas suas mãos. Meu sangue agora ficou gelado... Ou.. A chuva faz isso. A chuva tens piedade de mim, tem piedade de minha alma. Bem que eu estava precisando... Ouso você gritando o meu nome, gritando por salvação. Ouso kunais se chocando, me viro para onde sentia dois chakras colidirem, estranho. Alguem está apanhando alguem não está atacando. Meus olhos se aregalam o mesmo que tinha me encravado aquela espada envenenada estava querendo morrer, vejo arependimento em seus olhos. Porque? Porque ele quis me matar? Fecho meus olhos para o mundo, a chuva me machuca. Machuca minha alma, ele estava sendo controlado. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquela força. Orochimaru... Ele destruiu o que havia dentro de Sasuke. Abro os olhos rapidamente.

- NÃOOOO!! - Grito me levantando, não me importo com a dor que sinto agora, apenas... apenas... Não posso deixar eles morrerem... Me enfio no meio dos dois. Esses me olham com os olhos esbugalhados temendo por mim. Sorrio - Não se matem por causa de algo assim. - Eu sei que sou o motivo da luta recomeçada. Cai de joelhos colocando as mãos no coração onde tinha sido apunhalada - Eu quero que diga para a minha Shishou que não foi culpa do Sasuke-san... - Sangue começa a molhar todo o ambiente, meu cabelo simplesmente se cola em meu rosto. - Ele foi controlado... - Falo com minhas ultimas forças caindo, olho para o céu, está tão lindo essa noite, especialmente essa noite. Não existe nuvens, mas continua chovendo. Eles temem minha presença, eles temem por eu não viver.

- Sakura-chan! Por favor não morra! Nós vamos levar você de volta a Konoha, então-então a Godaime vai te curar. Não precisa de preoculpar, apenas descansce. - Naruto tentou sorrir com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, eu irei descanscar... - Naruto lhe abre um sorrisso para mim, fecho meus olhos - Mas irei para nunca mas acordar. - Pisco um pouco os olhos vendo Naruto aregalar os olhos para mim. Esse estava ao meu lado.

- Sakura, me perdoe... Eu não queria, você sabe que nunca quis atacar você. Não teria coragem de atacar uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Me desculpe! - Sasuke não aguentava mais toda a pressão exercida sobre tantos anos, chorou assim como Naruto chorava. parecia tão indefesos, lado a lado. Apenas deixe-me dar um sorriso compreensivo. Acariciava o rosto de ambos com as mãos ensaguentadas, queria que os dois me sorrisem novamente.

- Me sorriem... - eles me olharam meio assustado, ok. Usei um tom muito mandado. Mas o que que tem? Sorrio - Me sorriem, andem, estou mandando. - Os dois um pouco surpresos ainda com minha rebeldia sorriram, um sorriso que dariam apenas para mim. Um sorriso escodido, bandido. Apenas nossos, lindos sorrisos.

- Arigatou... Arigatou por me protegerem, arigatou por me ajudarem a crescer, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, arigatou por existirem, obrigado por estarem na minha vida, arigatou por me darem um motivo para continuar.

- Mas Sakura-chan, não conseguimos ao final te proteger. - Naruto abaixou a cabeça, o céu se abrira lentamente mostrando suas lindas estrelas, sua linda lua. Suspiro.

- Sim vocês conseguiram, acho que no final meu sacrificio não foi em vão. - sorri debilitada.

- Eu te fiz sofrer durante anos, nunca te notei, e sempre lhe chamava de irritante. - Sasuke me olhou, me olhou com o olhar cheio de suplicas, cheio de receio, cheio de... Compaixão. Novamente eu chorei, não por tristeza, e sim por alegria.

- Nada disso importa, o que sempre quis te disse foi que _"Não viva o passado e sim o presente, não pense muito no futuro. Apenas no presente, porque apenas você pode controla-lo. Ele deve ser seu principal objetivo por toda a vida."_ Isso vale para os dois. - O dia amanheceu, olhei novamente para o ceu, os dois recomeçaram a chorar desesperadamente. Não era para tanto, eles são muito mais fortes do que eu no requisito mental. Eu sou uma pessoa tão especial assim? O cançaso me incomoda insistentemente. Olho para o outro lado, o lado em que não havia ninguem, meu fim estava chegando.

- Eu amo vocês... Por favor amigos - me viro para eles com um belo sorriso, acho que o mais lindo que eu pude. Afinal esse seria o meu ultimo final com eles. Ambos se olharam com um olhar triste e se viraram com um grande sorriso também, saberiam que eu não iria aguentar mais tempo. - Me abraçem - Os dois prontamente me abraçaram o mais forte possivel, não me incomodando mas com a dor os abraçei em volta - Me abraçem e nunca me esqueçam, caminhem com suas vidas normalmente. Não quero ver vocês tristes, apenas quero ve-los felizes. Naruto... Hinata te adora, então não parta o coração dela. E você Sasuke... Sussurei uma frase muito, mas muito dolorosa para esse, ao mesmo tempo que ela machucava o coração dele não pude evitar, o salvei com a ultima palavra.

"Seus braços escorregaram do abraço apertado dos dois amores da sua vida caindo no chão sem vida, Sakura deu seu ultimo suspiro antes de falecer entre suas vidas. Faleceu com um grande sorriso nos labios. Deixando um atonico Naruto borbulhado em lagrimas e um Sasuke despedaçado. O enterro da grande medica-nin era-se um dos mais dos tragicos, Sasuke foi perdoado por Konoha sendo que ainda deixava uma magua dentro da Hokage, esse estava com o semblante triste, forá visitado por varios medicos-nin. Depois de ter dito a frase para a Godaime essa ficou pedrificada com tal informação. Todos compareceram para visitar Sakura, uma garota cheia de energia e determinada, tendo como irmãos Sasuke e Naruto. Não amava mas o garoto, apenas sentia admiração. Mas não deixava de se sentir protegida perto desse."

_"Eu quero que todos saibam que eu sempre os amei, que sempre amarei... Sasuke eu te odeio mais que tudo. Mas o amo por te odiar. Pode parecer estranho neh? Sinceramente, não sei de onde eu tirei isso - ela sorriu - Mas eu quero que você saiba que por te odiar, por te amar e te admirar. Eu não lhe suporto, descobri que você é "irritante" como me diria._"

**Owari **


End file.
